


A Mother Goose and a Lamb

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-War, BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Columbia (Mentioned), F/M, Implied Relationships, Little Sisters, Minor Original Character(s), Post Rapture Civil War, Rapture (BioShock), What-If, elizabeth is not the hero, meaning elizabeth wont be a mary sue, tenenbaum mothers another daughter, time to fix kens mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: Basically this is an AU where, Sally gets Tenenbaum to save Elizabeth and in debt Elizabeth helps Tenenbaum rescue little sisters while slowly accepting her as a mother figure too.





	1. Intro

"We got the activation phrase.  Now,  all we got to do is get that genetic freak of nature on an airplane, and Rapture’s ours.”

Elizabeth struggled to an upright position before taking another blow to the head by the wrench in Atlas’s hands.  Strong enough of a blow to draw more blood, to incapacitate her. The cracking sound of her skull rang, canceling the sound of clanking shoes receding as the world around her darkened.

_Drip, drip, drip._

For a moment, the sounds of the water splashing on the ground brought Elizabeth to. Everything was a haze, blobs of colors surrounded her.

_Drip, drip, drip._

The smell of mildew filled her nostrils, alerting her to realize that she was still in Rapture. The sounds around her seemed to echo, the voices were soft yet almost hallow. She tried to make sense of the words being exchanged beside her, but the head trauma was proving to make it rather difficult.

_Drip, drip, drip._

She could feel two arms twined around her, the touch was light but proceeded to tighten a grip as it started lifting her body that seemed to be stiff against the glass. She could feel the person nearly topple from the shift of weight but was able to collect themselves and hold her. This person was, too, speaking in a gentle whisper like tone. Almost a motherly voice, rough but sweetly spoken. Her eyes could not help but droop to the caressing sound of the voice almost as if, she was a child herself who was falling asleep in the arms of their mother. It was peaceful, the most peace she had felt in a while. It was a different peace compared to what she had felt in Paris though, it was the kind that made dying from the blunt trauma not so painful. Elizabeth allowed her eyes to shut, and the world around her almost seemed to disappear.

 


	2. Fallen Lamb Awakes

_"When is she going to wake up?"_

_"She has to be an angel now!"_

_"No, she will be okay."_

Elizabeth stirred to the conversation being exchanged what almost seemed to be beside her.  There was a pressure added to the surface she was laying on. She could feel small fingers gently poke her skin, which caused her to shiver due to the cold contact. This reaction caused the culprits to shift away, faintly giggling until the sound of heels clicking against the hard floor approached them.

"How many times must I tell you? She is resting. Leave her be."

The voices that were lively quickly shifted to a soft timid tone, "Yes Mama Tenenbaum…."

Tenenbaum. The woman who had spoke in a stern but gentle voice, much more different than what she expected from the stories she had heard about her.  Even throughout Elizabeth's time in Rapture, she had only heard about the German scientist never since did she have contact with the woman. Elizabeth knew all too well about her discovery of Adam, the little sisters and creation of plasmids, but as of recent, she had disappeared to the public eye.  No one had known where she had gone.

Elizabeth's eyes began to flutter, there was barely any light she had noted.  The only source of light was scattered candles and the muffled sun that broke through waves to fill the room with a blueish tint.  She began to shift in the small bed, trying to set herself upright only to be brought down by a flash of memories, not hers. A small gasp escaped from her, placing a hand to her temple.  The pain made her breathless, she gasped for air trying to collect herself.

“You should not be up.  You’re lucky to even be alive.”

Elizabeth shifted her gaze up to Tenenbaum, the woman had a cigarette between her fingers in one hand while the other arm draped against her midriff.  She noted how petite she was, her hair matted and messy. For once she was speechless, Tenenbaum was right she was extremely lucky to be alive. Almost too lucky.  Elizabeth took a glance around the room, behind Tenenbaum was a small group of little sisters huddled together, peering over to satisfy their curiosity. She began with a small nod, shifting her body to which her feet could touch the ground.

“Lucky is an understatement.  Where am I?”

“Safe.  That is all that should matter.” Tenenbaum nudged her head towards a pair of clothing that sat on the desk beside the bed.  “There. Clothing you may change into. No showers, but it will feel better than being in your tattered outfit.”

Elizabeth looked at the clothing, gently gripping at the clean cloth,” How… did you find me?”

“The little ones.  One you saved.  She came to me, screaming.  Saying that I must come and help before you become an angel.  I was not sure, but she was determined.”

Elizabeth changed her focused from the clean clothing to the herd of little sisters, and within the small group, she could see the small pale girl with blond hair and a black dress.  She no longer had the ghostly look and glowing eyes, instead they were beautiful blue eyes and a smile brighter than the sun.


	3. In Rapture No-one is the Hero

Elizabeth extended her hand towards the new clothing, all while keeping her attention to one specific little sister,” I am… extremely grateful for your help…”

“Consider yourself lucky.  Not something I would do for a person who worked for Atlas.” 

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to Tenenbaum and snapped,” I didn’t work for him.  I was saving Sally from him.”

Tenenbaum didn’t blink at the change of tone, instead only an amused huff escaped before proceeding to take a long drag from her cigarette.  Tenenbaum exhaled,” And how did she get into his hands, to begin with.”

Elizabeth froze, she wasn’t entirely surprised this would continue to haunt her but it still stung.  “You’re not in the best position to really be judging.”

“No, but I am paying for my sins every day I am down here, every day I breathe.”  Tenenbaum started towards her separate room. Elizabeth stood, gripping the new clothing and following after the smaller woman.  Some of the sisters had seemed to follow after Tenenbaum, whilst the others proceeded to color or play with one another. To Elizabeth, it was rather amusing to see this herd of little sisters follow Tenenbaum like she was a mother duck with all her little ducklings following behind.  

“How did you know…?”

“Know what?”

“How did you know that I was helping Atlas?”

Tenenbaum stopped, her eyes looking over to the little sisters,” My vents… they have eyes and ears everywhere in Rapture.”

“Rather interesting tactic, using the little sisters they kind of blend in already.”  
“Yes… and I have a shortwave radio.  Very easy to intersect transmissions, if you are looking for specific information.  Your wave? Complete accident.” The smaller woman continued to her room,” But a useful accident.”

“Useful? Useful how- Wait!” Elizabeth nearly grabbed Tenenbaum, but quickly retracted her hand when the other stood in the doorway, waiting for her to say something. “Is… is there a more private place for me to change?”

Tenenbaum mused shaking her head,” Welcome to war times, liebchen,” and entered her separate chamber to which the door shut behind her.  Elizabeth was appalled. _Well better they all be women and girls._ Elizabeth took herself back to the bed she had awoken from and began to undress, she wasn’t entirely sure what she expected from Tenenbaum if she had ever planned on meeting her.  Yet she couldn’t take her mind off of the Tenenbaum she read in her letter to Ryan. Why did that woman seem so different from the one she just met? Her eyes continued to wander back into the room Tenenbaum held herself as she proceeded to dress, and what she noticed was one little sister in the room.  Her attention was quickly pulled from this towards a familiar face, one with a smile she never expected to see.

“Hello, Sally.  What can I do for you?”


End file.
